The day I leave you
by NekoHimesKisu
Summary: Sango sees Miroku being a perv and runs. Naraku comes after her and Naraku saves her. Then they tell each they really have feelings then one day Sango gets killed. What will Miroku do?
1. Heart Break

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form so get over it x) Sango's POV: Chapter 1: Heartbreak

I was running. Tears falling like raging waterfalls that never stop. I had run a pretty far distance. I didn't notice the stinging in my legs, begging me to stop, begging me to take a break. They were screaming at me. But I wouldn't stop. No I wouldn't stop. Not after what he had done to me! I'll never face him again. I'll never go back. He hurt me so much. I can't do it anymore.

My legs finally gave out and I fell to the ground. I guess I was on the ground for a while because before I knew it... he was there... he was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. I didn't want to hear that Houshi's voice ever again!

"Sango-Chan, please talk to me!" Miroku pleaded. But I didn't respond. I just stared blankly. My voice was frozen, or maybe I just thought it was. But I didn't care... I didn't want to talk to him anyway.

"Sango-Chan, please don't cry. Please Sango talk to me!" he stared intently at me. I was breathing heavily and was still crying. I couldn't understand why but I loved him so much but it was obvious that he didn't care about me. It hurt me so much. As soon as I can stand I'll run, I'll run and never come back, I'll never to see him again!

He did what I feared he would, he wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. I tried with all the strength I had left but I couldn't get free. I loved him with everything I had but I hated him at the same time!

"Sango! Please I promise I didn't do it!" at that time I noticed sadness, lonely-ness, and even hurt in his voice. I calmed down, I didn't struggle, and I just let him hold me. He loosened his grip and I took the chance to push him away. I stood up and gave the hurtful look.

"Miro--no... To me you are only a Houshi," I shook my head, "But a Houshi, nothing more." He stood up and tried to hug me again but I ran, every second I seen him the more my heart fell into an endless pit of nothingness, the more I heard his voice the more tears urged to force themselves out of my eyes, but I wouldn't allow it, no not any more.

As I ran his voice faded he had obviously decided to give up his chase, he must have come to the conclusion that it was pointless, which it was.

I didn't see the root, but I tripped. I sat up and began to sob. Then I caught sight of the thing that tripped me. I traced the root to what it was connected too to only see... Naraku! Neko-Hime: Oh my god I know that was so short but I had to leave that cliffy, but I PROMISE that the other chapters won't be this short. R&R!

o (0 0) o


	2. Pierce my heart

A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Chapter2: pierce my heart Neko-Hime: Preview of the last chapter: I didn't see the root, but I tripped. I sat up and began to sob. Then I caught sight of the thing that tripped me. I traced the root to what it was connected too to only see... Naraku! I whimpered, begging to call out the name of someone! Someone to help me, but I couldn't think. 

"What's wrong Sango? Why are you so scared? Its not like you haven't seen me before," He said as he smirked. The truth is, I wasn't scared of him, just if he had already attacked Miroku.... but why did I care any more? 

No matter what he wouldn't leave my thoughts, I was getting terribly irritated. Kohaku stepped out from behind Naraku and my heart sank even lower. Naraku planned this... He planned that I would find Miroku being lecherous. It all made sense. He wanted me alone; he wanted to make our group weaker. He found us a threat. _Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway to find Miroku, to see if he had gotten himself into trouble like always... I heard his voice in one of the rooms... when I opened the door him and a girl, That also resided in the hotel, were about to kiss... everything hit me at once, flows of uncontrollable emotion that I couldn't keep in or act as if they never existed... So I ran._

End Flashback "I'm sorry Miroku!!" I screamed as Kohaku's weapon found itself into my stomach. He yanked it out and I hunched over and attempted to stand up to only be knocked back down. He sliced my arm, I just laid there lifeless. The pain was barely noticeable next to the pain of falling for Naraku's trap, just like Inuyasha and Kikyo. 

"Kohaku, kill her!" he hissed. Just when Kohaku was about to pierce my heart I was suddenly picked up and I was moving. I lifted my head to see Miroku. He was carrying me like I was glass, that if he touched me I might break. My last words were "Miroku I'm so sorry, please forgive me?" then at that moment I blacked out. 

When I awoke we were in our hotel room with my hiriakotsu leaning against the wall and Miroku was sitting by my side anticipating my awake. I closed my eyes immediately; I didn't want to talk about what happened. I was too afraid he would be angry with me... why wouldn't he? I wouldn't even let him explain... Maybe he wasn't even being lecherous maybe it was a coincidence. I just wanted him there... 

Before I knew it he was sitting me up and taking off old bandages and replacing them with knew ones. When he was taking them off I decided it was time to make my consciousness known. I put my hand softly on the side of his face, "Sukebe." (A/N: Sukebe means pervert ;; Sue-key-bee) To my surprise he just smiled enthusiastically at me. "Well you're in a cheery mood today," he said still smiling. "You have room to talk," I retorted. "Sango-Chan you really hurt me with what you said..." he said as his smile slowly faded into a frown. 

"Chan...." I repeated in a whisper. "I'm sorry Miroku." (For the people who don't know what 'Chan' is, it means 'friend' or along those lines ;;) 

"You're calling me 'Miroku' again?" he raised an eyebrow. I couldn't think of a retort so I just smiled. 

"Sango... you really scared me when you ran off, I thought maybe you would never come back to Me.." he cleared his throat, "us, you would never come back to us" 

I blinked, "Too you?" 

He blushed at his slip up. He nodded, and then I blushed. I tried to sit up but the wound in my stomach wouldn't allow such a thing. 

"Sango-Chan just stay down," he demanded. But I wouldn't have it, a demon slayer in bed over a few wounds. I tried to sit up again ignoring the throbbing pain in my stomach. He gave a look of concern and admiration at my persistence. I winced, it hurt a lot... I think the memory of who did it hurt me more than anything. "Miroku, do you know when Kagome and Inuyasha will be back?" I asked curiously. "In a few days I think. They only went so that they could be alone... and so we could be alone..." He blushed. I giggled , a lot of good that did us. I looked up at him just to have my honey eyes met with violet ones. He moved in closer so that we barely had any space between our lips. Just at that moment Kirara jumped onto my lap and Miroku pulled back. Kirara purred as if she had just succeeded in her most dangerous mission. 

I stroked her soft tan fur, after a few minutes she finally got up and resumed her spot in the corner, her tail flicking back and forth. 

I looked back at Miroku, to have my honey eyes once again met up with violet ones. Kirara purred even louder to tell us that she still was there and she was willing to take Miroku down if he tried anything with me. Miroku acknowledged this. "You're bleeding through let me change your bandages," he said, his eyes never leaving mine. 

I nodded and he changed my bandages. The feeling was back, the comfortable feeling that I always had with him, the feeling that we were the only ones in the world that really mattered. I never wanted that feeling to go away. My heart was slowly crawling out of the endless pit of nothingness. Neko-Hime: That was a bit longer, eh? ; I hope you liked... Kirara's a little devil in here dontcha think. Read and review please! I'm not sure how this story is going and if you could give me ideas... or something but please review! 


	3. stay with me

Chapter3: Stay with me Neko-Hime: preview of the previous chapter: I nodded and he changed my bandages. The feeling was back, the comfortable feeling that I always had with him, the feeling that we were the only ones in the world that really mattered. I never wanted that feeling to go away. My heart was slowly crawling out of the endless pit of nothingness. 

I lay there watching Miroku sleep. He looked peaceful, clam; he has the face of an innocent child. He actually tried to kiss me. Does that mean he loves me too? I reached over to brush his bangs out of his eyes, when his violet eyes opened to stare at me. 

"I'm sorry!" I know blushed different shades of red. He grabbed my wrist loosely. 

"What are you sorry for?" he pulled me over to him so we only had at least centimeter between us. 'Thank Kami that CAT is asleep' Miroku thought to himself. He pressed his lips against mine and I, in instant reaction, pressed mine against his. Kirara hissed from her corner but I didn't care. I felt him smile against my lips. He pulled his a little from mine. "Wanna go to a hot spring?" He got my usual response except this time I was smiling, "Sukebe." 

"Is that a yes?" he said with his lecherous grin. I wrinkled my nose. "Damn, it's a no!" Kirara hissed louder. 

"I don't think your friend likes me very much..." He said looking at Kirara. 

"She just doesn't want me to get hurt," I said with my usual calm expression. 

"I would never hurt you Sango," he said with hurt in his voice. 

"I hope not..." I replied. 

There was a silence. Neither of us knew what to say. He finally reached for my stomach when I flinched and he pulled away. 

"I take it that it still hurts?" he said. The truth was... with him there I had hardly noticed it. 

No matter how I looked at it. What happened before I ran kept getting to me. I don't think Miroku was going to kiss her... but it won't stop replaying in my head... If he was why would he bother to chase me? 

flashback (Miroku's POV) 

_Sango was still asleep so I decided to inspect the hotel, when this adorable girl told me there was something in her room like a mouse so I followed her to her room to try to get rid of it... And before I knew it she was about to kiss me and Sango was standing there with the expression on her face like someone had just stabbed her 50 times in the back, and that person was indeed me. Then she ran, I pulled away from the girl and ran after Sango. I sure got my self in a Hell of a mess this time. _

End Flashback 

(Back to Sango's POV) But who was that girl? And how did Naraku know that I would be alone. He planned this somehow, But how? Maybe that girl was being controlled? I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome are alright. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Miroku get up. 

Kirara took the chance to hop over to me and lay down. I looked up at Miroku, and he just smiled. I stood up ignoring my nagging wounds. 

"Sango, just stay down for a little bit, I know it hurts," he arched an eyebrow at me. I shook my head. It truly was unreasonable to be in bed over a minor cut. I hate to sound like Inuyasha but it's only a scratch. 

I pulled my Kimono over my shoulders. "I feel like going for a walk," I smiled innocently at Miroku. 

"I dun no... Well I suppose, but only if Kirara's up to it..." He looked at the now calmed down cat demon. Kirara jumped onto my shoulder and meowed. 

"Is that a yes," he said puzzled. And I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked out. The pain in my stomach and arm slowly melted away at his touch. We walked a little away from the village and found ourselves in the woods. 

I noticed that it was the place that I was injured by Kohaku my spot was marked by blood. Miroku seen that I was staring at the blood marked spot and decided to lead me away. 

He sat against a tree and I sat next to him. I stared down at his hand, the cursed hand that threatened to take him away from me. I ran my fingertips over the beads. I didn't want to touch his hand; thinking about it turning against Miroku, or even me, was enough of a reason not too. He traced my glance down to his hand. 

"Are you scared of it?" He asked in a low voice, almost like a whisper. I didn't say or do anything but kept running my fingertips over the beads. 

"Yes..." I finally admitted. He grabbed me in a hug. 

"I'd never let it take you," he whispered in my ear. 

"I'm not worried about it taking me... I'm worried about it taking you..." I whispered back. I felt his grip around me tighten. It was then we heard screams of the villagers. They were sharp and painful. He let go of me and stood up, as did I and we ran back to the village. Neko-Hime: Another chapter! If you want to know what happens Read and Review and depending on how many reviews I get I might continue it, but you'll never know. Hint: when they said;' "I'd never let it take you," he whispered in my ear. 

"I'm not worried about it taking me... I'm worried about it taking you..." I whispered back. ' They pretty much just told each other that they loved them. .;; Thanks for reading! 


End file.
